L'erreur
by Harii is moody
Summary: "Si seulement il n'existait pas" pensa Miyuki, s'il n'existait pas, Sawamura ne serait rien qu'à lui, s'il n'existait pas, cette haine sans nom ne le consumerait pas, s'il n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas aussi mal, s'il n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas l'impression de perdre la tête...


**Disclaimer :** Diamond no ace appartient à Terajima Yuuji  
 **Note :** L'OS contient de légères informations sur la fin de la saison 1

* * *

Il faisait plutôt frais dehors, l'été laissait définitivement place à l'automne, bientôt les arbres prendraient leurs couleurs incandescentes, les nuits se prolongeraient et les terminales se feraient rares au club.  
C'était surtout cela que Miyuki attendait impatiemment, pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses senpai, il les respectait d'ailleurs beaucoup, jouer avec eux était un véritable plaisir et il savait qu'ils laisseraient un énorme vide à combler dans l'équipe, mais une fois ceux-ci partit, il était sûr que son obsession se calmerait.

Il s'était mis à le haïr malgré l'admiration qu'il lui portait depuis leur première rencontre, même si sa conscience lui rappelait sans cesse que Chris n'y était pour rien. D'ailleurs personne n'y était pour quelque chose, c'était seulement lui et son obsession malsaine pour Sawamura, lui et son envie folle de posséder son kohai, que celui-ci ne regarde que lui, ne pense qu'à lui, qu'il ne vive que pour lui...

Son obsession était apparue graduellement, au début Sawamura n'était qu'un gamin stupide aux lancers intéressant, mais au fil des jours Miyuki c'était attaché à lui, à sa grande gueule et à son regard déterminé, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce dernier qu'il avait réalisé son attirance pour le garçon, du haut du monticule, le regard étincelant d'une détermination saisissante, un regard qui vous transperçait et vous empêchait de faire le moindre geste, Miyuki en avait été la victime.  
Il réalisa alors pleinement l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Eijun, mais en même temps, quelque chose de plus puissant s'installa en lui, la jalousie. Elle était là, encrée au plus profond de lui et elle le bouffait littéralement.

Personne n'était au courant de son attirance, il arrivait plutôt bien à le cacher, heureusement, il n'était pas certain que ses camarades apprécieraient beaucoup de fréquenter un homosexuel et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre sa place et la confiance des autres pour cela, de plus Sawamura n'était sûrement pas intéressé par les garçons.

Miyuki savait que son amour ne lui serait jamais retourné, il n'était pas une de ces personnes naïves pensant qu'il suffisait d'aimer fortement une personne pour que celle-ci vous aime en retour, non Kazuya était réaliste, il avait donc dès le début abandonné l'idée de se confesser auprès de son kohai, mais à la place, il voulait briller devant lui, faire partie des personnes importantes et indispensables pour Eijun.  
Au début, il réussissait plutôt bien, Sawamura passait son temps à lui demander de rattraper ses lancers, cherchant constamment son attention, n'hésitant pas à se battre avec Furuya qui lui aussi voulait de Miyuki comme receveur.

Puis Eijun s'était mis en tête de se faire apprécier de Chris, de pouvoir former une batterie avec lui et très vite la jalousie était devenue la meilleure amie de Kazuya. Et le pire là-dedans ? C'était lui qui avait pris la défense de Chris, s'énervant auprès d'Eijun, c'était sa petite colère qui avait poussé son kohai dans les bras de leurs senpai, c'était de sa faute si toute l'attention que lui apportait Sawamura au début s'était maintenant focalisée sur Chris.

Miyuki venait de sortir, appréciant la légère brise, son corps était courbaturé et son esprit était toujours focalisé sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Ils avaient joué le match d'adieu des terminales, tout c'était bien passé d'un point de vue externe, tout le monde avait donné le meilleur, essayant de se surpasser et de combler le vide laissé par leurs aînés, et puis sans prévenir Chris pris la place du batteur alors que Sawamura lançait et tout le monde pus voir le changement chez les deux joueurs, le plaisir de l'ancien receveur à aider son « élève » et la joie de celui-ci à montrer ses progrès à la personne qu'il admirait le plus.  
Miyuki se sentit mis de côté, la jalousie et aussi la haine, qui parfois tenait compagnie à son amie, commencèrent à s'insinuer en lui, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait en plein match. Habituellement, quand Sawamura était sur le monticule, il devenait le centre d'attention principal du lanceur. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui calmait son « obsession », être le pilier d'Eijun sur le terrain était donc très important pour lui.  
Pourtant lors de cette manche Chris lui vola encore la vedette, Sawamura n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et leurs sourires et cette fierté de jouer tous les deux ensembles, qui semblait suinter de toutes les cellules de leurs corps et venir s'insinuer en Kazuya, brûler ses entrailles, enserrer sa gorge et se transformer en une haine glaciale et destructrice.  
Il eut peur de lui-même pendant quelques secondes, le temps de se ressaisir et de garder bonne figure devant les autres, personne ne devait se rendre compte de la chose, il serait incapable d'expliquer aux autres d'où venait cette subite poussée de haine.

Pendant le reste du match et de la journée, il avait pris sur lui pour paraître comme d'habitude, mais il sentait toujours la haine lui parcourir le corps, embrumant son esprit dès qu'il apercevait Chris.  
Tous ces sentiments l'empêchèrent de dormir ou du moins de trouver la tranquillité, le voilà donc déambulant dehors à 23h espérant pouvoir calmer son esprit un minimum, il était vraiment épuisé mentalement, ressentir autant de sentiments négatifs le détruisait petit à petit et en plus, il fallait maintenant rajouter la pression qu'engendrait son nouveau rôle de capitaine.

Alors qu'il allait tourner pour arriver au niveau des distributeurs, il entendit des voix.  
Il se colla contre le mur et prêta une oreille attentive espérant pouvoir entendre quelques confidences de ses camarades qu'il pourrait utiliser contre eux pour les taquiner et cela pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées...

Si un quelconque dieu existait, il devait sûrement le haïr se dit Miyuki, car malheureusement pour lui, ses deux camarades discutant n'étaient autres que Sawamura et Chris. N'obéissant qu'à sa jalousie et sûrement à un côté masochiste caché en lui, il décida d'épier les deux joueurs.

« Tu as bien lancé aujourd'hui Sawamura, dit Chris, tu as encore des progrès à faire, mais un jour, tu deviendras un ace formidable pour l'équipe ».  
« Chris-senpai... » les joues rouges, le lanceur regardait le sol, il n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans son corps. « Chris-senpai, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, je sais que je ne suis pas des plus intelligent, que je suis loin d'être le meilleur des lanceurs et que je ne suis pas un élève parfait, mais grâce à toi, je... je crois pouvoir un jour réaliser mon rêve, alors encore merci... » Sawamura avait l'impression que son corps allait bientôt s'enflammer, ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement gênant, mais il avait besoin de faire comprendre à Chris à quel point ses enseignements lui avaient été bénéfiques.  
« Moi aussi, je te dois beaucoup, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais j'étais frustré et amer depuis ma blessure, alors le fait de te voir te surpasser, ton envie d'être sur le monticule et surtout la fierté et la joie qui t'anime lorsque c'est le cas m'a rappelé à quel point j'aimais le baseball. Donc merci à toi Sawamura » lui répondit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
« De rien Chris-senpai » s'écrie Eijun avant de rediriger son regard vers le sol ayant du mal à assimiler les paroles qu'il vient d'entendre, la joie et un peu de gêne l'embrasât entièrement, il s'était toujours considéré comme un poids pour son senpai, alors apprendre qu'il lui avait été d'une quelconque aide le ravissait au plus haut point... Pourtant au fond de lui la tristesse et la déception étaient présentes et sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha : « Je voulais vraiment former une batterie avec toi ».  
« Moi aussi, j'aurais apprécié de jouer avec toi, mais on y peut rien Sawamura, et tu as de la chance d'avoir Miyuki comme receveur, c'est un excellent joueur, il sera fera de toi un ace » disant cela, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, c'était perturbant de voir Eijun triste.  
« Je sais que Miyuki-senpai est un bon joueur » sa voix avait perdu son entrain habituel, elle se faisait petite, limite inexistante « c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui si je suis dans l'équipe » continua-t-il « mais c'est avec toi que je vaux former une batterie, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je préfère largement jouer avec toi qu'avec Miyuki-senpai ».

Kazuya n'entendit plus rien, il se sentait transpercé, blessé au plus profond de lui-même. « Je préfère largement jouer avec toi qu'avec Miyuki-senpai », comment une simple petite phrase pouvait faire autant de dégât. Il savait que Chris avait une place importante dans le cœur de son kohai, après tout sa jalousie n'était pas anodine, mais il croyait qu'au moins Sawamura voulait vraiment de lui comme receveur, là, il n'était qu'un choix par défaut.  
Mon dieu, il ne voulait pas être le numéro deux, il voulait au moins être le choix numéro un de Sawamura sur le terrain.  
C'était le seul lieu où il avait l'impression d'être important pour Eijun, mais même ça Chris voulait le lui voler.  
« Si seulement il n'existait pas » pensa Miyuki, s'il n'existait pas, Sawamura ne serait rien qu'à lui, s'il n'existait pas, cette haine sans nom ne le consumerait pas, s'il n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas aussi mal, s'il n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas l'impression de perdre la tête... Tout, tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû naître... Son existence même était une erreur et toutes erreurs doivent être corrigées, non ? C'était son devoir de le faire et au final, tout le monde serait bien mieux sans Chris-senpai...

Quiconque aurait aperçu Kazuya en cet instant aurait pris peur, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, le regard fixe, les lèvres tordues dans un sourire grotesque, des paroles inaudibles passaient la barrière de ces deux morceaux de chair et ses mains devenues rugueuse par l'entraînement tiraient sur ses cheveux, cela devait d'ailleurs faire plutôt mal, mais cette douleur était insignifiante comparée à tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui.  
Il n'avait plus conscience de rien et son esprit malade était en train de le pousser à croire en des mensonges. En réalité Chris-senpai n'était responsable de rien, il vivait juste sa vie d'adolescent normalement et cet attachement à Sawamura était tout à fait légitime, seulement, c'était si facile de blâmer quelqu'un. C'est un comportement propre à l'homme, c'est beaucoup plus facile et gérable de rejeter sa haine sur quelque chose de concret plutôt que sur le néant...  
C'était ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans la tête de Kazuya, au lieu de blâmer cet amour qu'il savait impossible, car à sens unique, il blâmait Chris qui avait une grande importance pour Sawamura...  
C'est quelque chose de plutôt commun, qui n'a pas dans son entourage une personne qui en haït une autre juste parce qu'elle aime la personne avec qui cette autre personne est en couple ?  
C'est quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours et qui ne pose pas plus de problèmes que cela, car la plupart des gens savent faire face à la réalité et sont plus ou moins capables de ne pas se laisser submerger par leur haine et jalousie.  
Mais voilà l'esprit malade de Miyuki ne l'aida pas à faire face à la réalité, au contraire, il le poussa dans son délire ou l'existence de son senpai n'était qu'une erreur à corrigé et que c'était tout à fait honnête et généreux de sa part de s'en charger. Et peut-être que Sawamura tomberait amoureux de lui, après tout, il allait le débarrasser de cette nuisance. Oui, c'était certain, Eijun finirait par lui retourner ses sentiments, au moins par reconnaissance pour l'acte héroïque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Il attendit alors le moment où sa proie serait enfin seule, une fois cela fait, il s'approcha tranquillement, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres, la seule chose qui pourrait inquiéter son senpai c'est son regard aux pupilles trop dilatées.  
« Hé, Chris » l'interpelle Miyuki « Tu ne voudrais pas venir un petit moment avec moi sur le terrain, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer ».  
« Il est peu tard et... » il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kazuya reprend la parole, il ne peut pas laisser sa proie filer « s'il te plaît senpai, c'est vraiment important, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe » pour appuyer ses dires, il se penche exagérément en avant.

Chris a une drôle d'impression, un léger malaise qui le prend aux tripes, Miyuki a l'air un peu bizarre, mais cela doit sûrement être dû à la pression, après tout maintenant qu'il est le nouveau capitaine, il se doit de soutenir l'équipe et contrairement aux apparences ce n'est pas une chose simple, il se décide donc à le suivre et peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler, lui donner quelques conseils qui pourront, il l'espère, alléger un minimum le poids sur ses épaules.

Ils arrivent sur le terrain au bout de quelques minutes, en chemin Kazuya a ramassé une batte en fer qui avait été abandonnée par un de ses coéquipiers plutôt dans la journée, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément, c'est vraiment pratique d'être dans un club rempli d'hypothétiques armes de crime...

« Alors Miyuki que voulais-tu me montrer ? »  
« Tu sais Chris-senpai, je t'ai toujours admiré, et ce, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, mais malheureusement aujourd'hui t'es devenu une nuisance et c'est mon devoir d'y remédier »  
La peur n'a même pas le temps d'envahir Chris que le premier coup arrive le frappant à la tête. Le choc est rude, c'est violent, le sang n'attend pas pour obscurcir sa vision, une douleur lui vrille la tête, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est en train de lui arriver.

Miyuki ricane, il se découvre un coté sadique, c'est foutrement jouissif de voir sa proie prostrée au sol, son sang se répandant sur la terre, c'est le coté gauche du visage qui a pris le plus gros du coup, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné de lui avoir fracturé un des os de la mâchoire et peut-être aussi celui de la pommette. Un sentiment de puissance s'installe en lui, il pourrait facilement en devenir accro.  
Alors que sa victime reprend ses esprits, un deuxième coup de batte lui fracture l'omoplate, un cri s'échappe des lèvres de Chris, malheureusement personne à part Miyuki n'est là pour l'entendre. Un troisième coup lui touche le bas des reins, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues se mélangeant au sang.  
Les coups pleuvent sans qu'il arrive à en comprendre la raison, Kazuya n'a jamais été violent, ils ont toujours été en bons termes, ils sont amis ! Alors pourquoi ? Il n'arrive pas à comprendre, son esprit est de plus en plus flou, son corps n'est que douleur, il sent ses membres former des angles étranges, grotesques et en se concentrant au maximum, il entend le rire de son ami avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Miyuki a arrêté de compter les coups au bout du seizième, il a parfaitement conscience que Chris est mort, mais il continue, il continue encore jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable, et il y arrive plutôt bien, le voilà maintenant face à un amas de chair et de sang, certain os ont transpercé la peau et il a l'impression que le sang n'est pas la seule substance à s'écouler des restes de son senpai.  
Une fois que la tête ne ressemble plus à rien, il s'arrête, de toute façon ses bras lui font mal et il se doit d'être en forme pour l'entraînement du lendemain.  
Sans un regard en arrière, il part, la satisfaction de son acte commence à laisser place à la fatigue, demain, il brûlera ses vêtements pleins de sang et cachera la batte.  
Maintenant tout ce qu'il veut c'est aller dormir au plus vite, chose qu'il fait après avoir pris une douche, par chance il ne croisa aucun de ses coéquipiers, il put donc se coucher sans être dérangé et ayant enfin l'esprit apaisé, ça faisait longtemps...

Ce n'est que vers 4 heures du matin qu'il s'éveillera en sursaut, venant de revivre en rêve sa soirée, s'abaissera en vitesse, il regardera sous son lit pour apercevoir ses vêtements constellés de taches et la batte recouverte de sang coagulé, il réalisera pleinement l'horreur de la situation avant de fondre en larmes.  
Le retour à la réalité fera vraiment mal...

* * *

 _Aloha tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié un petit peu l'OS et que mon style n'est pas trop brouillon. Quand je l'ai écrit, j'avais vraiment en tête d'en faire un One shot, mais dernièrement, j'ai une idée pour rajouter un ou deux chapitres donc il est possible que l'histoire soit mise à jour dans les semaines/mois qui suivent..._  
 _En tout cas si vous avez une quelconque critique à faire n'hésiter pas, je ne mords pas HAHAHA_  
 _Passez une bonne journée/soirée et merci d'avoir lu..._


End file.
